Biola Hitam
by Chiasa Koyuki
Summary: Aku harus mencari tubuh. Aku muak hidup dalam benda ini bertahun-tahun lamanya. Dan inilah saatnya aku pergi dan mencari raga untuk jiwaku yang bergentayangan!


Aku memainkannya lagi di panggung ini. Mengadu antar senar dengan gerakan teratur. Tersenyum semanis mungkin ketika kulihat _Nii-chan_ memberi tepukan tangan paling kuat dari penonton lain.

Aku sangat senang dengan biola ini, selalu memanggil dan menarikku untuk selalu bermain biarpun aku tak mau.

Namun yang tidakku tahu...

.

.

.

... dia menjadi bagian lain dalam diriku.

...

A Fanfiction Fairy Tail

Fairy Tail © **Hiro Mashima-** _ **sensei**_

Biola Hitam © **C. Koyuki**

Terima kasih pada **Tuhan Yang Maha Esa** , karena **Dia-lah** , Koyuki bisa buat fanfic

 _And_

 _Thanks to_ **Kikoy-** _ **senpai**_ **(Kikoylogia)** _because already make a account for me_

 _..._

Lima tahun lalu aku menemukannya di gudang apartemen. Kami pindah ke sini karena Gildarts _oji-san._ Dia yang membiayai hidup kami selagi menunggu hubungan _Okaa-chan_ dan _Otou-chan_ membaik. Walau nyatanya sampai sekarang pun hubungan mereka tak kunjung membaik. Sebagai bocah tujuh tahun yang tidak tahu apa-apa, dengan polosnya aku merayu dan meminta _Nii-chan_ mengizinkanku bermain dengan biola ini.

Awal-awal bermain memang sulit, tapi Juvia _-san_ membantuku hingga bisa bermain dengan baik sampai sekarang.

Berkat latihan kerasku dan bantuan Juvia _-san_ , aku jadi bisa bermain dengan baik dan memenangkan lomba-lomba.

Juvia _-san_ adalah sahabat baik _Nii-chan_ , jadi tak heran kenapa ia sangat akrab dengan _Aniki_ ku itu. Namun kadang ada yang aneh dengan Juvia _-san_. Ia terlihat ketakutan ketika aku tertawa saat sedang bermain biola sendiri.

Setelah acara selesai aku segera turun ke belakang panggung dan memeluk _Nii-chan_ seerat mungkin.

" _Omedettou,_ Wendy. _Nii-chan_ dapat sedikit bocoran, katanya kau akan kembali mendapat juara pertama!"

" _Hountou?_ Yeaayy!"

"Baiklah, ayo pulang. _Nii-chan_ akan membuat makan malam yang spesial untuk mu!"

 _Nii-chan_ menggandeng tanganku erat selagi matanya sesekali dihadapkan denganku sembari tersenyum lebar.

" _Tadaima!_ "

Apartemen mini malis yang terletak jauh dari keramaian kota Magnolia adalah tempat kami melindungi diri dari empat musim, tempat kami tidur, tempat kami hidup, tempat kami tinggal, dan tempat kami membuat kenangan.

"Wendy, mulai besok sekolah kalian libur bukan?" _Nii-chan_ bertanya padaku dari balik kompor sembari memasak makan malam kami berdua.

"Um! Aku senang sekali. Karena Evegreen- _sensei_ bilang kami akan libur selama satu bulan penuh, _banzai!_ "

Aku bersorak riang dengan kedua tangan berlambai kuat di atas, yang di sahut tawa khas dari _Nii-chan_ melihat tingkahku.

"Hahaha, benarkah? Memang ada hal apa sampai kalian diliburkan selama satu bulan penuh?"

Aku menjawabnya dengan ceria seperti biasanya, karena apa pun yang kukatakan _Nii-chan_ pasti percaya. Karena aku selalu berbicara kebenaran, aku tak bisa berbohong padanya. Dan walaupun aku berbohong, ia pasti tahu.

Natsu Dragneel.. _Aniki_ ku. Sesuai namanya, ia itu lahir pada musim panas. Ia memiliki warna surai yang sama dengan bunga sakura, parasnya tampan, orangnya baik dan lumayan pintar. Dia satu-satunya saudara yang kupunya.

Aku sangat akrab dengannya, tipikal orangnya suka bercanda dan supel. Ia selalu bisa mencairkan suasana dengan candaannya yang tidak pernah membosankan itu. Aku sangat menyayanginya karena kebaikan juga kasih sayangnya padaku.

 **.**

 **.**

Malam hari mereka lewati dengan kebahagiaan seperti biasanya. Suara jangkrik menjadi lagu pengantar tidur yang membahagiakan. Tapi tidak untukku, ini mengerikan. Suara jangkrik, kegelapan, keheningan.

Aku membuka mata dan bangkit dari tempat tidur dengan tubuh anak ini.

"Saatnya memulai rencana." Aku mengukir seringaian lebar di bibirku, dengan warna mata biru menyala.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Ne, ne,_ apa hari ini _Onii-chan_ bekerja?"

Menjijikkan, aku harus bicara dengan suara anak kecil ini. Apalagi dengan panggilan pada kakaknya itu yang membuatku lebih jijik.

Laki-laki yang di panggil _Onii-chan_ itu mengalihkan perhatian dari ponsel canggihnya.

"Tidak, aku libur hari ini. Café tutup tiga hari karena Dreyar- _san_ ada keperluan." Jawabnya.

Diam-diam aku kembali menyeringai tanpa diketahui oleh si Natsu itu.

" _Onii-chan,_ bisa menemaniku hari ini?"

"Hm? Ke mana?"

" _Onii-chan_ akan tahu nanti."

Tanpa bertanya lagi, dia mengangguk setuju dengan permintaanku. Hahaha, laki-laki bodoh, padahal aku bukan adiknya. Tapi ia percaya begitu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siangnya aku tidak mengulur waktu lagi, aku sudah muak bertahun-tahun hidup di dalam biola itu.

Langsung saja aku memintanya mengikutiku ke hutan, tentu saja hanya kami berdua. Aku terus berjalan, melewati semak-semak liar tanpa hambatan. Melewati jalan setapak yang sedikit becek oleh air hujan.

"Wendy, sebenarnya kita mau ke mana?" Arrgh, berisik sekali! Dari tadi dia bertanya seperti itu.

"Tenang saja, sebenar lagi sampai kok." Lagi-lagi aku menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang sama.

Tak lama kami berjalan sampailah kami di sebuah rumah tua yang sudah dipenuhi tanaman-tanaman liar dan debu, tempatnya jauh di dalam hutan.

Aku mengeluarkan biolaku, dari tasnya dan mulai bermain dengan laku favoritku. **Lagu kematian**. Aku bermain dengan khusyuk menghiraukan Natsu yang mulai gelisah.

"Wendy, sebenarnya kita mau apa?"

Kembali aku tak mengindahkannya, tetap bermain dengan suasana yang makin mencekam.

Laki-laki di depanku menatapku dengan mata menyipit, tampak menyelidik. Ia menatapku tajam seolah-olah ingin membelah tubuhku menjadi dua bagian.

Sekian lama ia menatapku, ia menyimpulkan-

"Kau bukan Wendy."

"Keluarlah dari tubuhnya!"

-dia akhirnya menyadarinya.

Aku menghentikan gesekan pada senar biolaku, pura-pura polos dengan kedua manik membulat sempurna.

"Apa yang _Onii-chan_ katakan? Ini aku, Wendy, Wendy Dragneel!"

Sepertinya kepura-puraanku kentara, aku tak biasa berakting seperti ini.

"Kau bukan Wendy, aku tahu itu! Siapa kau? Warna matamu biru. Dan lagi, Wendy tidak suka tempat-tempat mengerikan seperti ini. Keluarlah darinya, kembalikan Wendy!"

"Hah, sayang sekali padahal lagunya belum selesai." Sedikit menggerutu, aku meletakkan biola hitam itu di lantai dan menyelipkan sebilah belati tajam di saku celana yang kupakai.

"Baiklah aku mengaku. Aku bukalah Wendy! Namaku Lissana, seorang gadis korban sandera teroris yang datang tiba-tiba ke apartemenku dulu, apartemen yang kau tinggali sekarang. Lihat? Aku sudah mengaku."

Tanpa kuduga ia melesat cepat ke hadapanku dan menarik kerah bajuku dengan kuat. Sorot matanya di penuhi amarah. Aku tak takut sama sekali karena aku sudah pernah melihat yang lebih mengerikan dari ini.

"Apa tujuanmu masuk ke dalam tubuh adikku?! Keluarlah dari tubuhnya, kembalikan adikku!" teriaknya di depan wajahku.

Dengan kekuatan yang kupunya, aku menarik kedua tangannya dan melempar tubuhnya sampai ke sudut ruangan.

"Walaupun kau tahu apa tujuanku, itu tidak akan ada gunanya. Aku sudah mencari tubuh sejak lama, dan kini aku menemukannya." Ucapku dingin sambil berjalan maju ke arahnya yang masih terduduk di sudut ruangan sambil memegangi pergelangan tangan kanannya, sepertinya tangannya terkilir karena kulempar tadi.

"Dan apa kau bilang barusan? Keluar? Enak saja! Susah payah aku berusaha mengambil alih kesadarannya selama ini, lalu kau menyuruhku keluar?!"

Aku melesat cepat, menghunuskan sebilah belati tepat ke arah jantungnya.

Aku terus mengerahkan tenagaku agar belati itu segera menancap dan membuatnya tewas.

"Kenapa harus Wendy? Apa tidak bisa orang lain?" tanyanya sembari menahan belati yang sudah berada tepat di atasnya.

Posisi kami bertindihan, dan aku yang berada di atas. Hal ini menguntungkanku karena lebih mudah untuk membunuhnya.

"Kematian sudah di depan mata, masih sempat kau bertanya tentang adikmu? Jangan pedulikan dia! Biarkan aku membunuhmu agar tubuh anak ini bisa menjadi milikku!"

Aku menambah tekanan pada kedua tanganku, mendorong ujung belati tersebut yang sudah bersentuhan dengan kemejanya.

"Tidak akan!"

" _Gomen ne,_ Wendy."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Natsu mendorong tubuh kecil Wendy hingga membentur lantai kotor rumah ini.

"Beraninya kau!" raungku penuh amarah.

Dengan ganas aku mengerakkan belati itu untuk menghunusnya dari segala arah, tapi dia selalu bisa menghindarinya. Aku tidak menyerah.

Memanfaatkan keadaan sekitar, aku memutus akar pohon yang tumbuh di dinding. Membentuk simpul laso dan melemparkannya pada Natsu.

Berhasil! Salah satu kakinya terikat sulur, akibatnya dia tersungkur. Dengan begitu aku kembali menghunuskan belati ini. Tapi lagi-lagi ia bisa menghindar. Aksi kejar-kejaran pun terjadi di antara kami.

Sampai pada akhirnya Natsu tersudut, dia tak bisa lari tapi masih bisa menghindari hunusan belatiku.

Aku mulai kesal, tapi pada akhirnya keberuntungan tetap berpihak padaku.

"Natsu!" seorang perempuan berambut pirang masuk ke ruangan tanpa seizinku, dan aku juga tidak tahu dia lewat mana padahal semua pintu sudahku kunci, jendelanya juga tidak bisa dibuka.

"Lucy?"

Perhatian Natsu teralihkan, ia lengah.

Langsung saja aku melesatkan belati tajam itu ke arah perutnya.

 **JLEB!**

 **Tes.. tes.. tes..**

"NATSUUU!"

"Dengan terbunuhnya kau, maka tubuh anak ini benar-benar menjadi milikku!"

Tubuhnya terhempas ke lantai setelah kutusuk sebanyak tiga kali. Genangan darah tercipta di lantai, perut Natsu yang sudah kutusuk barusan mengeluarkan banyak darah segar.

Perempuan berambut pirang tadi berlari mendekati Natsu, ia mendekapnya erat sambil menangis tanpa peduli pakaiannya yang sudah berlumuran darah.

Cih, drama murahan!

"Kau! Kau masuk dari mana?"

Perempuan itu menatapku dengan kedua mata cokelatnya yang penuh genangan air mata.

"Aku mengikuti kalian berdua, karena kukira ada yang aneh dengan kau hari ini, Wendy."

Lagi-lagi nama itu!

"Aku bukan WENDY! Aku bukan anak kecil itu, namaku Lissana!"

Akhirnya selesai sudah. Dasar merepotkan, anak kecil ini tidak bisa mengikhlaskan tubuhnya jika masih ada orang yang dia sayang. Jadi, dengan tewasnya _Onii-chan_ nya itu.. semua selesai sudah.

"Lissana, keluar sekarang! Jangan ganggu hidup orang lagi, berbahagialah di surga!"

Tiba-tiba tubuhku terasa sangat panas rasanya seperti ada yang membakarku!

"Mira _-san_?!"

"Lucy, telfonlah Gildarts secepatnya! Natsu butuh pertolongan!"

Nama itu...

Aku berbalik dan mataku mampu menangkap seorang gadis berambut putih panjang sedang membakar biola berwarna hitam.

"M-Mira- _nee!_ " teriakku tak percaya, dia adalah kakakku!

" _Gomen ne,_ Lissana. Aku harus melakukan ini, demi kebaikanmu.." ucapnya meneteskan air mata.

Dengan tubuh yang masih terasa terbakar, tertatih-tatih aku mendekatinya.

"Tidak, jangan bakar biola itu. Walaupun aku tidak mendapatkan tubuh, tapi setidaknya biarkan aku hidup dalam biola itu!"

Mira- _nee_ tidak mendengarkanku, aku menatap nanar kobaran api yang memakan biola hitam itu sampai menjadi abu.

" _Gomen ne,_ jika kau masih di dunia ini maka kau akan terus mencari tubuh. Banyak korban yang sudah jatuh karenamu, Lissana. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya..."

"M-Mira- _nee..._ "

Dapat kurasakan arwahku terbang keluar dari tubuh Wendy, menguap ke udara dan perlahan-lahan menghilang.

"TIDAAAAAAKK!"

Teriakku untuk terakhir kalinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku berdoa semoga kau berbahagia di sana, Lissana..."

Mirajane menangis tersedu-sedu, menangisi dirinya yang tak tahu menjaga adik yang harusnya ia lindungi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

 **~xXx~**

 **A/N:** Hollaaaaaaa! Koyu is back! Ini salah satu ff yang Koyu janjiin ^^ _Gomen_ publishnya lama~

Gimana ceritanya? Membingungkan? *tanya aja lewat riview atau PM yak!*

Ending gantungkah?

Berikan saran, kritik, pendapat, dan _fllame_ mendukung kalian yak! ^^

 **Jaa Ne~**

 **Riview Please~ :')**


End file.
